They Called it the Ship of Dreams
by TMac05
Summary: 'The Ship of Dreams' they were calling it. Unfortunately not her dreams though. Her dreams were dead. Regina felt as though she were moving in slow motion to the boarding bridge. Robin, on the other hand, saw the boarding ticket as a second chance. This is an Outlawqueen spin on 'Titanic', an idea I have been playing around with and wanted to try for my first fic. Feedback welcome
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

Regina was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the car had come to a stop amongst the sea of people until she saw the drivers' hand presented to her from the corner of her eye, to assist her step out of the vehicle. Regina took his hand and stepped down, her gaze falling upon the majestic vessel in front of her. 'The Ship of Dreams' they were calling it, unfortunately not her dreams though. Her dreams were dead, and now she was here. She hoped it was all just a terrible nightmare she would wake up from at any moment but sadly, this was her reality. Regina could sense the excitement and anticipation from the people buzzing around her but she was far from excited. She didn't want to be there and simply stood, expressionless. She couldn't believe this was happening. Well, she could. She knows her Mother and what she is capable of. Cora was a true force to be reckoned with. She heard her "fiancé", Keith, and his associate Mr Gold, she believed his name to be, step out of the car. Keith came to stand next to her and Regina glanced up at him to see his awe-struck expression. She turned her glance back toward the ship, "I don't really see what all the fuss is about; it looks no different to the Lusitania", Regina stated, trying to hide her lack of enthusiasm. Keith couldn't believe his ears, quickly turning to her and pointing out how absurd her comment was by explaining all the myriad of ways this ship trumped all others there ever was. "God himself cannot sink this ship", Keith stated, proud of his argument. Regina wasn't even listening to him though; she just continued staring at the ship in front of her, trying desperately to push down the feelings of helplessness that kept clawing up inside her. Keith walked to the other side of the car to assist her Mother to step down from the vehicle, seen as how the drivers were now hastily tending to their luggage. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable", Cora stated to which Keith confirmed with a nod. Regina could hear Keith behind her, discussing luggage arrangements with an officer. They could throw it all into the ocean for all she cared. Keith then made his way over to Cora and checked his pocket watch. "We should make our way on board", he announced, while re-pocketing his watch. Cora began making her way towards the ship so Regina followed as she knew she had to, with Keith and Mr Gold trailing behind her. Regina felt as though she were moving in slow motion the entire way to the boarding bridge like she was walking down death row to the gallows, escorted by her Mother, Keith and most likely Mr Gold to ensure she didn't step out of line. At some point along the walk, Keith had moved to her left and securely fastened her arm around his. To any onlooker it looked completely natural, just a couple walking together arm-in-arm, however, she knew the sham it was. It was all about appearances for she knew nothing about the man currently gripping her elbow, aside from the fact that his name was Keith Nottingham, a Lord from New York that she was to marry. 'Marriage' she internally scoffed; nothing but a business deal arranged by her dear Mother, in which Regina was the unwilling pawn to unite two parties to suit their needs, while her own happiness became collateral damage. Regina had no say in the matter and just the thought had her blood boiling and stomach churning and the same time. As Regina walked through the threshold of the entry gate, faced by smiling and friendly stewards welcoming her aboard, she felt as though a bucket of ice water had been poured over her head. For in that moment the weight of the situation hit her – This was it. she would never ever see her beloved Daniel again. She never even got the chance to bid him farewell in the first place. The most happiness Regina had felt in her 18 years of life had been with Daniel over the past 16 months; she should have known that it was too good to be true though. Should have never let herself attach to the idea that she could love and be loved, that she could be truly happy. It wasn't on the cards for her and she internally berated herself at how stupid and naïve she had been to let herself believe that she could have lived the quaint life in the English countryside that she had envisioned with Daniel.

 _~Flashback~_

Regina was on cloud nine as she walked back to the manor house from the stables. She couldn't remove the beaming smile from her face, nor could she stop gazing down to the dainty yet beautiful, ring on her finger. It was a plain tin band, nothing extravagant, and barely noticeable really but she felt like her whole hand had changed for the better. "It's a promise ring", Daniel had told her earlier that afternoon. He said the next one would be an engagement ring. Needless to say, they spent the following ten minutes or so in a loving embrace, sharing languid kisses while in the privacy of the hay house, before they continued organising the horse feed. Regina was now running a little late but it was the farthest thought from her mind. Her only thoughts in her rose-shaded haze were of her future life with Daniel. She walked through the back entrance of the manor house and headed towards the stairs to wash up for dinner, still in her own little bubble. She didn't notice her mother approaching with a storm in her stride. "Regina Victoria Mills, where on earth have you been?! You were due home 25 minutes ago!" Cora scolded. Before Regina could respond, Cora let out a sigh before continuing, "Let me guess, you were with the stable boy again weren't you?!" Regina knew it was a rhetorical question and didn't wish to aggravate her mother any further so simply replied, "I'm sorry Mother, I just lost track of time. Please forgive my tardiness, I will change quickly". Cora didn't say another word, and under her hard glare, Regina began making her way toward the stairs before her mother's raised voice stopped her. "What in the lord's name is that atrocity on your finger?" Cora demanded. Regina felt her bubble instantly pop as she turned back to face her. She felt herself shrink a few inches into the ground under her mother's cold gaze. She swallowed and took a deep breath, while she mentally prepared her response. Perhaps if she tells her mother the truth, explaining how happy she is, how happy Daniel makes her, her mother will understand.

Of course, Cora didn't understand. After Regina recounted the events of her afternoon, her mother simply lets out a sigh while brushing a hand over Regina's cheek, looking at her through cold eyes, "Foolish girl. I did not work this hard and get us this far just for you to run away with the common help. He is a stable hand dear, and I'm sure he will find a beautiful bride of the same status one day, but my darling, you are destined for greatness", Cora spoke. "You think you are in love when in actual fact you are in a fantasy. You are too young to comprehend what love is. I can tell you now that love is sacrifice, but love on its own does not get you anywhere, it only brings you heartache and pain. Love is not necessary to marriage, Regina. In time, you may come to love your husband, who will be of your own class. And if not, well, you will love your children. Speaking of which…" her mother trailed off and urged a shocked Regina into the living room where two gentlemen were seated. Before she could even comprehend what was happening her mother spoke again, addressing the gentlemen in a much more pleasant tone, "Please accept my sincere apologies for keeping you waiting, Lord Nottingham, Mr Gold". The men arose from their seats and Lord Nottingham responded, "Do not worry Lady Mills, and please, call me Keith. Mr Gold, here, is my associate", before taking Cora's hand and placing a brief kiss to the back of it. Mr Gold gave a nod of acknowledgement and a sinister smile to Cora. Keith then turned his attention to Regina. "Allow me to introduce you to my lovely daughter, Regina. I apologise for her dishevelled attire as she has just returned from the stables, she will change shortly, into something more appropriate for dinner". "It's a pleasure to meet you, Regina", the Lord responded, taking Regina's hand while not breaking eye contact. Just as his lips were about to touch the back of her hand, she snatched it away, replying, "And you." The final pieces fell into place and she realised what exactly was happening. Her mother was setting her up with this man.

Regina was going to be sick. She excused herself and moved towards her bedroom as fast as she could before her mother could correct her manners. Upon entering her room, she shut the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed, closing her eyes and burying her face in her hands as she let out a frustrated sob. A moment later, her handmaiden lightly knocked on her door before entering, in order to help Regina wash and change for dinner. Regina tried not to let her frustration show, for she just wished to have five minutes to herself to digest what she had just learned and figure out what to do.

She stood at her vanity as the handmaiden laced up her corset, staring directly into the mirror in front of her but lost in her own thoughts when her eyes focused on a cluster or luggage trunks next to the wardrobe behind her, bringing her back to the present moment. "What is the purpose of those doing out?" she confusedly asked the handmaiden. "They are for the trip, Miss", the handmaiden politely replied. "What trip?" asked Regina, with a hint of alarm in her tone as she continued to glance between the trunks and the handmaiden through the mirror. An awkward tension swept through the room as the handmaiden didn't respond. Regina noticed the woman's change in demeanour and the nervousness in her movements after her overstep, realising the maiden was unaware of Regina's lack of knowledge. Regina continued to watch as the maiden busied herself about the room, looking everywhere but Regina's eyes and completely ignoring the elephant that had made its way in there. 'What in the hell is going on?!' Regina thought to herself but had a knowing feeling that she would most certainly find out during dinner.

By the end of their dinner, Regina was livid. She gave herself credit for keeping up her poker face, but years of conditioning would have that effect, she supposes. She had found out that her Mother and Lord Nottingham had arranged her betrothal to the latter. Evidently, the Lord was to inherit an estate in the Hudson Valley in New York, along with a large sum of money, from his millionaire Father. However, a term of his eligibility contract requires him to be married, Keith had explained. Cora added that once she had overheard Mr Nottingham's predicament from the concerned ladies at her tea group, she just had to introduce him to her _beautiful daughter_ , who, funnily enough, was looking for a husband. "It was simply meant to be" Cora had stated, to which Lord Nottingham smiled.

Just when Regina didn't think things could get any worse, Keith had announced that he had purchased them all tickets to New York on the newest luxury cruise liner they called, 'Titanic'. "We leave in two days, Regina isn't this wonderful?!" Cora spoke with glee. All Regina could do was look at her mother blankly while she fought the urge to scream or cry, or both. "Mother, could I please speak to you in private", Regina stated before excusing herself from the table and headed toward the sitting room. Regina began to pace a little as her mother followed her inside. "I don't want to marry him, Mother. I am already betrothed to another, a man whom I love!". "Keep your voice down!" Cora hissed, "Really, Regina, your manners have been extremely lacking tonight. No doubt from hanging around with that stable boy so frequently" Cora scoffed. "I will say this once and once only: You are _not_ marrying the stable boy. Lord Nottingham is in need of a wife, and _we_ are in need of money. He is a very wealthy man, Regina, not to mention good looking. Most women would be launching themselves at this opportunity", Cora argued. "Well, I am not most women! I don't care about status or wealth –", Regina began to argue before Cora cut in, "Oh please, the life we lead is an expensive one. Your _fantasy_ to run away with the stable boy is just that, a fantasy. Do not delude yourself into believing that you would actually be able to live as a commoner, managing a household on your own without any of the help you are accustomed to", Cora spat at her before continuing, "You would soon come to realise the error of your ways and come running back to this life, only to find that your opportunity has passed. Really, Regina, you should be thanking me; you may not be able to see it right now, but this is the best course of action for the both of us, for all of us. It is a win-win, end of discussion", Cora concluded before turning on her heel and heading back to the dining room before Regina could utter another word. She was speechless, how could her mother be so cold as to treat her as nothing but a mere pawn, to use her for a business transaction, essentially selling her off to a stranger for a good price. And, her mother had the audacity to call her delusional when she believed what she was doing was out of love. Regina felt her eyes well up with tears at the hurt that was assaulting her heart. She had to hold it together and keep her mind clear enough to figure out what she was going to do. She took a deep breath, straightened her spine and began walking back to the dining room. She noticed all three standing as she approached the room. Mr Gold had remained relatively quiet throughout dinner, eating his food and observing most of the conversation. Something about him sent chills down her spine. They all looked to her as she stepped through the threshold, poker face fallen back into place. Keith approached her as he said, "There is just one final matter to attend to", turning briefly to Mr Gold who handed him a small box. Regina swallowed thickly. No, no, no, no, no. The Lord turned back to face her, opening the small box and presenting her with a beautifully adorned diamond engagement ring. With a grin plastered across his face, he asked, "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" 'How could he truly want this, he doesn't even know me?!' Regina thought to herself. She could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest but not in the giddy way that had her heart swelling with happiness and pleasant butterflies swirling in her stomach earlier that day. This was laced with panic. 'Absolutely not' she thought to herself, and Mother be damned. She was about to voice it when she heard her mother respond, "Of course she will", before clapping and coming to stand beside her daughter, a triumphant smile gracing her lips. Regina met her mother's gaze with a mixture of anger and disbelief, but the look Cora returned practically screamed 'ruin this deal and I will ensure you regret it, if it is the last thing I do'. So, Regina stayed silent and turned her attention toward Keith, still beaming at her as he took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. The most she could muster in return was a small smile that looked more of a grimace, as she willed herself not break down into tears.

Regina lay wide awake in her bed as she waited for her Mother, the two new houseguests and the staff to turn in for the night. She had quietly changed back into her riding clothes in order to swiftly sneak out into the darkness. She needed to tell Daniel, hell, she just needed him full stop. She was struggling with the burden of the evenings' events and it had only been a few hours. Regina pulled the bed covers back, quickly tying her hair up into a bun, and silently headed toward her window, not even caring with shoes as she wanted to move as quickly as she could. She had an old rag in the depths of her pocket anyhow, which she would use to clean her feet upon return so as not to track in any dirt. She had snuck out many a time before; this was practically second nature to her now. The beauty of her room was that the greenhouse was located directly underneath her window; all she had to do was gently slide down from her window ledge onto the solid edge of the greenhouse roof to a sitting position, turn onto her front and then gently lower herself to the ground. The moment her feet touched the slightly damp grass, she glanced around quickly to make sure she had not disturbed the stillness of the night and ran as quickly and as quietly as her legs could carry her to the little cottage in the next paddock over where Daniel lived. Her lungs were burning in contrast with the crisp night air that whipped her face as she ran. She neared the cottage and slowed her pace in order to catch her breath and to also to ensure she didn't wake anyone inside. Regina approached Daniel's bedroom window and gently pulled the pane towards her. She knew it wouldn't be locked – he always kept it unlocked for her to sneak in at night, as it was the only other time they could see each other aside from her daily riding lessons at the stables. Regina carefully manoeuvred through the window and silently made her way over to his sleeping form. She took a brief moment to just take in the appearance of him sleeping peacefully on his back with the slight glow of the moon illuminating his face. She momentarily envied him. Regina gently lifted the bed covers and crawled in next to him, curling up to his side and burying her head into the crook of his neck. Instinctively, Daniel wrapped an arm around her and began to stir. He could feel her body shaking and hear her quiet sobs. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you", he soothingly repeated while running his hand up and down her arm. They simply lay there like that for a few minutes until Regina had calmed. She pulled back from him just enough so she could see his face. He looked at her with love and concern as she began to speak. "Mother is taking me back to New York, in two days time" she, told him, utterly defeated. Daniel's eyes widened at that, "What?!" he asked in a hushed tone. "She has made arrangements for me to marry a Lord whose estate is in New York. I tried to explain to her that I want to marry for love, that _we_ are in love, but she wouldn't listen and does not approve of our union", Regina said as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. She placed her head against his chest as he kissed her hair and let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave, I just want you and the life we imagined", she sobbed, wetting his nightshirt with her tears. With another kiss to the top of her head, Daniel replied: "I know, and I want that too, my love". They lay there in silence for a few moments, Daniel, stroking her arm and ghosting kisses to the top of her head before taking a deep breath and responding, "Meet me at our spot at this same time tomorrow night. Our only option is to leave. I have some relatives living in neighbouring towns we may be able to stay with until we can get on our feet". Regina snapped her head up to look at his face, "You would really do that? Run away with me?" she asked, as so one had ever shown her such care and concern before. He would really uproot his life in an instant to be with her? She searched his eyes for any hint of a doubt but could find none. His frown transformed into a smile as he replied, "Of course, Regina, I love you. As long as we are together, nothing else matters". Regina let out a sob of relief as she felt her eyes well up once more. "I love you, too" she replied before leaning up and closing the distance between them, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. He returned her kiss with fervour, bringing one hand to her cheek with the other cupping the back of her head. They broke apart when the need for air became too strong and just stared at each other, lovingly. "Tomorrow?" Regina questioned. "Tomorrow", Daniel confirmed with a smile. She smiled in turn and leant in to peck his lips once more before extracting herself from his side and slowly heading back towards the window. She turned back to face him and smiled, "Goodnight, Daniel". Gazing at her with a grin he replied, "Goodnight, Regina".

Regina awoke the next morning to the sound of bustle about the hallway and her handmaiden quietly moving about her room to open the curtains. "Rise and shine Miss Regina, you have a big day ahead of you". 'Huh?' Regina thought to herself, as she didn't remember having anything on her agenda for today aside from her riding lesson after lunch and tea later that morning. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced around her room and noticed that her luggage trunks were no longer next to her wardrobe. "We need to get you dressed and fed quick-smart so you can be on your way", the handmaiden said in her much too bubbly tone for this time of the morning or anytime for that matter. "On my way to where exactly?" Regina asked, puzzled. "Liverpool, of course", the handmaiden nonchalantly replied while getting Regina's clothing ready. What?! Regina's blood froze. "You are to travel to Liverpool today with your mother, Lord Nottingham and Mr Gold, ahead of your departure tomorrow. They expect travel delays tomorrow due to the crowd the vessels departure will attract. Your mother and Lord Nottingham thought it best to travel today and stay one night in the town before your boarding tomorrow, did they not tell you?" the maid stopped and looked toward Regina. Regina could only shake her head as quietly imploded. 'No! This couldn't happen. Daniel', were her only thoughts as she started to go numb. Regina let out a choked sob, "Oh, it's only Liverpool Miss Regina, no need to fret. It won't be too bad I can assure you", the handmaiden spoke with a smile, thinking Regina was upset at the prospect of staying a night in town. Regina felt as though she had disconnected from her body; she could hear the handmaiden speaking and could register herself getting being dressed but felt as though she were looking at the shell of herself from afar. She could feel the remnants of her heart, breaking and shattering in her chest as she realised she would not even get to say goodbye to her beloved Daniel; Would not get to feel his embrace or his warm lips on hers once more; Would not get to hear his voice or see that beautiful smile. She was grieving she realised, for him and the life they will never have. And for herself – for the part of her heart that died this morning. The next thing she registered, she was seated in the car travelling straight towards her fate, leaving her first love behind with her shattered dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Here's to second chances

Currently, Robin and Roland were sat opposite their opponents, quietly contemplating their cards.

They originally headed to the tavern late that morning with the purpose of finding their way to the bottom of a few steins of lager as they watched societies' more affluent find their way to the boarding gate of the spectacular vessel sitting in the harbour.

Robin sat at the bar, silently sipping at his lager and pondering over what it would be like, to have such wealth that permitted travel to wherever he wanted; to be equipped with the means to start afresh; to get away from this hellhole and change the trajectory of his life. He let out a small humourless laugh and shook himself from his reverie, taking a large gulp from his mug in an effort to dull the acuteness of the yearning in his heart.

He relaxed into his stool and took in his surroundings; the smell of tobacco and ale heavy in the air and the tavern abuzz with occupants. Some were merry and animated, sharing a final drink with family or friends before they boarded, sending them off with a smile; some sat quietly, miserably staring into their mugs either because they have had to farewell a loved one and are now left behind with the reality, or because they too were wishing they were fortunate enough to be boarding rather than sitting in a dingy tavern, perhaps hoping they will miraculously find a ticket at the bottom of their glass. Others were just blind drunk for whichever reason, adding to the loud volume within the establishment.

Robin met the eyes of his friend, Roland, through the crowd, who was sat at a table towards the windows across the room with a couple of other blokes. Roland gave a smirk and tilted his head, motioning for Robin to come and join him. Robin picked up his mug and made his way to the table, pushing through the crowd of people.

As he approached, he could see Roland shuffling a deck of cards while the two other men at the table spoke amongst themselves. He couldn't make out what they were saying as it was spoken in a foreign language, Russian or Swedish perhaps, but from what he could gather from the tone and pitch of their voices as well as their animated hand gestures, one of the men named Franz, Roland informed him, seemed opposed to the idea of playing and kept waving his hands in the direction of the ship while the other, Hans, seemed to be reassuring and placating his companion's concerns. Robin could only assume that they were passengers, with one of the men wanting to chance their luck on scoring a bit more cash before they left while the other didn't want to risk them missing their boarding. Fair enough really. Robin curiously observed their exchange until Franz threw his hands up in defeat while Hans triumphantly looked to Roland with a smile and nod, by way of confirmation to deal the cards. Roland turned to Robin;

"You up for a game of poker?" he asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely", Robin responded with a chuckle.

His afternoon was about to take an interesting and potentially more promising turn. He may be able to win himself enough to cover a few more drinks, or at the very least, it will provide him with a distraction from his depressive thoughts.

And a promising turn it took indeed. Now, they were two games in with a swell of coins, some notes and various little knick-knacks of value decorating the centre of the table... not to mention the two tickets of passage that formerly belonged to the foreign fellows sitting opposite him.

Needless to say, the exchanges of under-breath conversation between the two gents became very heated after Hans decided to raise the stakes oh, so very high. Turns out, Hans is a very sore loser and had lost all he had bet. As both Roland and Robin stood and Robin began to gather his winnings – well _their_ winnings, he would split it with Roland of course, even though he is as about as good at Poker as he is at reciting Shakespeare – the frustrated foreigner signalled for him to stop, so Robin and Roland sat back down after looking at each other with intrigue as to what Hans was proposing.

Robin noticed the confusion written across Franz's face and further watched how it turned into one of shock, disbelief and anger within a span of three seconds, as Hans offered their two tickets of passage to America, up to the winnings pile between them. The two foreign men then argued very heatedly for a few minutes, however; whatever persuasions and reassurances Hans had pushed had won him the argument, and the game continued on.

Neither Robin nor Roland could believe it.

Robin supposes he would be pretty pissed off too if it was his mate who decided to risk losing his ticket aboard the most prestigious ship this side of England. To be honest, he admired Franz for not murdering his friend then and there.

A small part of Robin felt guilty though, like he should have ended the game, taken his winnings and encouraged the gents on their way to the docks, but that little voice of conscience was being outshone by a much larger part of him that was absolutely jumping for joy in excitement and anticipation at the possibility of winning, as well as the extent of what that would mean.

This had quickly escalated into the most exciting game he had ever played.

Robin wanted those tickets. He felt like his 'wish-upon-a-star' had been granted, or more appropriately, his wish-upon-a-stein. He was so close to his dream coming true now he could practically see himself aboard the deck. Robin saw those tickets as a second chance, to break away from this crummy life and to start again in the 'Promised Land', not just for himself but for Roland also, and could sense the electricity practically buzzing from his mate beside him.

Robin and Roland emptied their pockets and pooled together whatever money and items of value they had left. As Robin began sliding it all towards the pile in the centre of the table, Roland grabbed his arm, effectively halting his movements.

Robin looked to him as Roland spoke hesitantly;

"Robin, that's everything we have".

"Well we've got nothing to lose here then", Robin coolly replied with a smirk.

"I hope you know what you're doing", Roland stated before turning back to the deck of cards and shuffling them thoroughly.

They had now come to the moment of truth. The moment they would find out whose lives were about to change. The air at their table was thick with tension, each player wanting to know the result but hesitant in the same breath. Seen as how none of the other three seemed brave enough to take the lead, Robin drew in a deep breath and sighed out through his nose before turning to Roland;

"What have you got?" Robin asked.

Roland looked back at him with a defeated scowl, "Nothing." He replied as he threw his cards down onto the table.

Robin then sent a questioning gaze to Franz whose face was hardened and brows set into a frown. Franz wouldn't make eye contact with him, which told Robin immediately that Franz was out before he threw his cards down to the wood in a punishment for their betrayal.

Robin's heart was beginning to pick up speed in his chest. 'Could this be it?' he thought as he looked over to Hans. He seemed nervous and hesitant as he placed his cards face up on the table.

Robin examined the hand and could not believe his eyes. His heart was now hammering against his ribcage and he felt as though he could practically burst out of his skin, but he kept up his expression neutral and decided to play it cool, make them sweat a few moments more.

Robin let out a sigh and turned to face Roland once more;

"Mate, I'm so sorry", he spoke with a pained expression plastered across his face.

"What?!" Roland exclaimed, dumbfounded, "That was everything I had! What am I –"

"I'm sorry." Robin spoke over him forcefully, "but I'm taking the top bunk in our quarters once we board", Robin voiced with a grin as he watched Roland's expression, delighting in the moment the penny dropped.

"We're going to America?!" Roland asked wide-eyed, "And don't you dare joke with me, Robin, are we truly going to America?!"

Robin gave a genuine nod as his grin grew as wide as the Cheshire cats'. "Yes. We are going to America, mate".

As Roland let out a cheer, Robin turned his attention to a very irate looking Franz. Robin could practically see the steam blowing out of his ears and nostrils as Franz glowered back at him, taking in short and sharp breaths, while Hans sat there, staring into nothingness with his mouth agape in a state of guilt mingled shock.

Robin offered an awkward smile to Franz before he began clearing their winnings from the table, carefully pocketing the two golden tickets before anything more could happen to them, while Roland was gleefully bouncing around like a leprechaun with his treasure beside him.

Robin felt a twinge of sympathy for the two gents at their loss but reminded himself that they are grown men and it was their choice to bet at such high stakes. He had just about cleared the last of the coins when he felt a fist roughly dig into the front of his shirt and drag him forward.

'Great. Always a catch' he thought as he looked up to see an enraged Franz, who growled something at him before raising his fist. Robin, with his hands already preoccupied on the table, shut his eyes and braced himself for impact. He heard the hard crack of knuckles against bone but surprisingly he felt nothing, so he tentatively opened his eyes to find a wide-eyed Hans, sprawled on the floor of the tavern and clutching the side of his face.

Astonished, Robin let out a bark of laughter before turning to Roland, "I think that's our queue to leave". As they gathered their rucksacks, Robin quickly glanced to the clock hanging on the wall behind the bar, and his breath immediately caught in his throat.

He turned to Roland and took his arm in a death grip while pulling him to the exit, "We have five minutes to get our arses on that ship!"

"Shit!" Roland muttered before following Robin's lead.

They ran as fast as their legs would travel, weaving in and out through the crowded port, dodging people, cars, cargo and animals left and right.

They made it to the boarding gate just as the officers were pulling the bridge away from the ship.

"Wait!" Robin bellowed as he approached the end of the bridge, Roland hot on his tail. "We have tickets!"

The officers stopped their task as the boarding official inspected the tickets. He gave a curt nod and looked up to Robin as he handed him back the tickets;

"Just in time gentlemen. Welcome aboard".

Robin blew out a sigh of relief before lunging through the threshold onto the vessel.

They both had so much adrenaline flooding through their systems from their mad dash from the tavern and near heart failure on the boarding bridge that they continued their heightened pace through the ship towards the deck. While running, Robin turned to Roland and exclaimed;

"Mate, we have got to be the luckiest bastards in England!"

Roland simply laughed in response as they both continued to weave through the crowd of passengers, both feeling as giddy as wee lads on Christmas morning. Their lungs were burning but they could not stop; would not stop until they reached the deck where they could verify that this was really happening. To watch as Liverpool became smaller and smaller in the distance, confirming they were really there rather than enjoying a drunken dream while actually passed out on a table back at the tavern.

They found a vacant space by the railing on the outside deck and gracelessly dropped their rucksacks at their feet. Neither of them knew a single soul within the sea of people at the port, waving goodbye to their loved ones aboard the ship, but for a moment, Robin wondered what it would be like if he did. Would they be happy for him? Would they be distraught at the thought of never seeing him again? Or would he even be aboard the ship in the first place?

He took a deep inhale of the salty sea air and sighed, glancing to Roland as he spoke;

"To second chances."

Roland smiled and echoed, "To second chances, my friend", as they felt the ships' propellers awaken and thrust the vessel into motion.

 ** _AN: Thank you to all those who have taken the time to read, follow or favourite this story so far :) I apologise in advance for any grammatical mistakes._**

 ** _I am a massive Outlawqueen fan and while I understand where the show went with the plotline, I am still devastated that there is no more OQ feels. Hopefully, this fic will do them some justice._**

 ** _Please also note that the rating of this will change further into the story._**

 ** _As this is my first ever fic, any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome. In the meantime, happy reading :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Sky blue meets whiskey brown

There were 52 diamonds formed in the vertical wooden lattice that Regina could see on the wall in front of her, between the Widow Lucas, a more elderly woman from Missouri who had inherited her late husband's mining fortune, and Mr Whale, the designer of the glorious vessel they were inhabiting.

38 completed diamonds comprised its body while she had managed to form another 16 by pairing together the diamond halves around its border. She then moved on to counting the number of circles intertwined within the skirting above the lattice, as she sat obediently at their table in the First Class Parisienne Café. An attempt to distract herself from the mind-numbing conversation taking place at the table as well as her racing thoughts.

As she began to daydream, Regina imagined the café to be quite a romantic setting for a drink or meal should one be present with their significant other; the glow of the afternoon sun streaming through the perfectly squared windows, offering a stunning view of the deep blue Atlantic beyond them. A cosy establishment to both reminisce and dream, to snuggle up close and watch the sunset with fingers intertwined on the table, feet touching underneath; the salty sea breeze gently cooling rosy cheeks and the rising passion between two lovers, with an abundance of smiles being passed back and forth.

For a mere moment, Regina tried to imagine that she was there with Daniel; pretending that they had successfully managed to run away together and perhaps came into some good fortune, heading to America to start their new life. Or perhaps on their honeymoon, making doe-eyes at each other across the table and flirting freely and shamelessly simply because they could.

But Regina quickly quashed her moment of fantasy when the sharp barbs of pain began prodding at her heart once more at the reminder that it could and would never come to pass. Regina found herself tuning back into the conversation at hand, quickly scanning the faces of those present to ensure no one had noticed her moment of reverie.

Seemingly no one did. It was as if they had tuned _her_ out, to which she found she was both relieved and hurt by, but not at all surprised. All except for the Widow Lucas.

Regina noted pleasantly upon their meeting late yesterday, that while she was a woman of tremendous wealth, she was nothing like Cora or the ladies within Cora's social circles. She was not perfectly poised with proper etiquette like everyone else Regina knew or grew up with, which completely fascinated her; especially so when she encouraged Regina, with an earnest smile to "scrap the formalities and simply call her 'Granny'".

While her ever seemingly-gracious mother kept face during their meeting, Cora had expressed her utter disdain for the woman in the privacy of their living quarters, which only made Regina further drawn to the older woman. For, like Regina, she was an underdog in their social class; the salmon swimming upstream. She was a little bit different and challenged the social norms and customs, as she had lived a different life which didn't warrant such frivolous formalities; a life where she started out with nothing, and worked hard, together with her late husband – whom she loved – for their life and achieved grand affluence through a mere stroke of luck. A working-class life, considered to be uncouth and masculine by the upper and middle classes. In Regina's eyes, she imagined it to have been a more humble life of which she longed the opportunity to live.

From a young age, Regina was taught how to 'be a lady'; how to walk, talk, dress, and present herself with elegance and grace, proper table manners, tea etiquette, and the appropriate hobbies and topics of discussion of a lady. And most importantly of all, how to construct the perfect outer facade to present oneself with dignity regardless of one's true feelings or emotional state. 'A strong spine and skin' her mother would call it, for she saw expressing undue emotion as a form of weakness and poor manners, and ultimately a reflection of herself, which she absolutely would not tolerate.

As Regina glanced at Granny, their eyes met and she felt as though the older woman could see straight through the mask she had expertly perfected, reading her inner turmoil as plain as day. Granny's enchanting light green eyes held such wisdom and compassion that it was as though she were attempting to wordlessly communicate her understanding to Regina; that she could tell Regina didn't want to be there; that she knew the farce that was her relationship with Keith and could only imagine how Regina is faring. It was foreign for Regina, for no one apart from Daniel had ever looked to her so kindly before, like she was someone who mattered.

The feeling warmed her bruised heart and she had to quickly force herself to break eye contact in fear of her composure crumbling on the spot. She was so relieved that there was at least one genuine person in their newly formed upper-class circle who could truly _see_ her, yet fearful that it could be her undoing.

Regina was currently seated between the two people who betrayed her so intimately and was expected to keep face like nothing was out of the ordinary. It was ironic she supposes, that she is expected to be viewed as poised and dignified yet on the inside she is an utter wreck, still navigating the hurt that had been inflicted over the past few days. On top of that, the thought of her mother so willingly permitting the man next to her of _taking_ her dignity from her as part of her 'wifely duties' soon after they arrive in New York, left a bitter taste in her mouth and a white-hot rage, burning through her veins. Cora would most definitely not see things that way but Regina did, and distracting herself was all she could manage to bring that boil down to a simmer.

Regina realised that Mr Whale was explaining his design plans on how Titanic came to be and found the conversation to be both pleasantly distracting and somewhat interesting however, she still felt she needed something with a little more kick to dull the urge of breaking every finger on the hand Keith had rested upon the arm of her chair, no doubt to keep up appearances as her doting fiancé given her lack of affection towards him, and, well, everyone at current.

"Excuse me, but could you please bring me a Gin with ice", Regina ordered after signalling for one of the wait staff. She knew her Mother would not be pleased at her request but would not make a scene in front of guests. Regina was expecting Cora to make some form of retort at the very least but Cora simply glared at her with a low but stern "Regina", growled in warning.

"O-of course, ma'am", replied the waiter. However, before the young man left their table, Keith signalled for his attention.

"She'll have a glass of champagne, and we will both have the grilled mutton chops. You like mutton don't you sweetheart?" Keith stated rather than asked, with a brief glance in her direction and a smug grin gracing his lips, undoubtedly proud of his efforts to placate Cora and seemingly validate their relationship, as the waiter nodded politely before toddling off toward the kitchens.

'How dare he?!' Regina felt absolutely undermined not to mention humiliated. He knew not a single thing about her and had made no attempt to thus far, not that she truly wanted or expected him to in all fairness.

To him, she was nothing more than a meal ticket; it was one thing to outwardly project a relationship but for him to sit there and make it seem as though he knew her, that they had some deeper connection while he slowly took away pieces of her soul, it made her livid.

She kept her mask firmly in place and looked up to the circular skirting as she took several long breaths. She would be damned if she lost her temper and _he_ or her dear mother embarrassed her even further for it, likely lowering her to the standards of a bratty juvenile for expressing her feelings. No, she would not give them the satisfaction.

A few days ago, this man had effectively taken away her dreams; and when they arrive in New York, he will proceed to take away her freedom and her innocence. Regina could feel anger-fuelled moisture well in her eyes at the realisation that in just a mere moment, he had taken away her choice, her voice and her appetite, simultaneously. To most it would seem petty but to Regina, it meant everything.

'Was this how life would be from now on?' she thought to herself; would she be continually treated as a mindless child, deemed not competent or worthy of making her own decisions? Not taken seriously, and no longer her own living and breathing person? Would she ever again feel the happiness and contentment she did with Daniel?

Regina was dragged from her helpless thoughts by Granny's voice; the older woman had sat silently, observing the entire exchange until now.

"Is the girl allowed to eat with her own two hands or is that something you usually take care of also?" Granny asked Keith amusingly, with an incredulous expression written across her features to disguise the subtle dig behind her words. But Keith heard it. He simply gave a pompous smile in the direction of the older woman before breaking eye contact to casually survey the rest of the cafe occupants. His eyes said it all though; he was infuriated but had restrained himself.

Regina on the other hand, suppressed a laugh as she regarded the older woman. Granny had unashamedly called him out in front of everyone. Whether it was selfish or not, she immediately sent up a thank-you to whichever mighty power sent this woman into their circle.

With her eyes still on Keith, Granny waited for a beat to ensure he would not respond before shifting the conversation and asking, "So, which of you came up with the name?", Granny spoke, and then, with a smile that could melt butter, continued "You Albert?" turning slightly toward Mr Spencer, the director of the shipping liner who sat at the opposite end of the table to Regina's tight-lipped mother.

'Oh, she was good' Regina thought to herself, for Granny asked in such a manner that simply stroked the already oversized ego Mr Spencer had conveyed during his earlier conversations. It seemed Granny had a knack for reading people, further piquing Regina's intrigue.

In immediate response to Granny's questioning, Mr Spencer gave a proud smile and replied, "As a matter of fact, I did. While Mr Whale was the brains behind the design and construction, I wanted to ensure the ship's name reflected its grandeur magnitude, for size is everything; it's strength and stability, capacity and regality."

Mr Spencer continued, "The larger the vessel the more potential there is for luxury, and with that will come big news headlines", he concluded, proudly.

Regina just couldn't help herself and quipped "Your fixation on size is most interesting, Mr Spencer. I'm sure Dr Freud could deduce a great deal on the subject, you should look into his work. Excuse me."

With that, Regina rose from her chair and made her way outside, leaving a confused Mr Spencer and the faint chuckles coming from Granny and Mr Whale. She didn't need to look at her Mother or Keith to know they were far from amused; could virtually feel the heated mortification radiating from them.

Regina didn't care though, she needed some fresh air in an attempt to clear her mind and reign in her temper and discomfort.

She stopped at the railing on the upper deck and hugged her arms to her chest, resting her elbows on the cool metal while she closed her eyes and inhaled as deeply as she could with a corset governing her respiratory capacity. She took two more breaths before opening her eyes and gazing off into the distance, focusing on nothing in particular as she tried to switch off her raging thoughts.

She detected a hint of warmth on the side of her face, where the sun was hung low in the western sky, casting an orange glow across the sky. Regina had no idea for how long she stood there, just enjoying the noise of the waves and the background chatter from people about the deck.

She suddenly, however, felt eyes on her, and in her peripheral vision could see a small group of men on the lower deck. She chanced a swift glance in their direction, meeting two ocean blue eyes before breaking their contact and gazing out in front of her once more.

Only, she could still feel him looking at her. She wasn't alarmed, simply confused. Why? What could he possibly see in her to warrant such a strong gaze? Curiosity caused her to seek out his eyes once more; they held a warmth like the sun yet were coloured an icy blue, as if the ocean and the afternoon sky were swirled together as one, and seemed to sparkle with intrigue. His gaze was so intense, she felt as though his eyes were piercing right into her soul. The manner in which he was looking at her was so endearing, as though they were the only two people on board. Time seemed at a stand-still for those few moments, like they were in a trance.

Until their moment was broken by an unexpected hand brushing her shoulder and causing her to gasp and jump to the heavens in fright, immediately bringing one of her hands to cover her jittery heart in comfort.

"Did you not hear me calling you?!" Keith asked, his brows scrunched together confusedly.

It only took her a moment to recover from her initial shock and set her mask firmly back in its place, not a terribly difficult feat as his interruption had simply returned her frustrations to the surface.

"No actually. It would seem your voice can be easily tuned out", Regina replied blankly, then bowing her head to the side and murmuring, "note to self", as a mere whisper.

Keith huffed out a breath before continuing, "Our meals have arrived; I came to retrieve you so everyone could commence eating their exquisite food before it goes cold. You have already kept them waiting long enough, sweetheart", he stated with a forced grimace-like-grin.

Regina simply continued to coldly look at him before giving a curt not and making her way around him, back to their table inside. While she still had no appetite, she now at least had a pair of stunning blue eyes to occupy her thoughts for the rest of the afternoon.

…

Robin was sitting out on the lower deck with his open sketchbook upon his lap, a stick of charcoal in his hand and the sea breeze caressing his face. He took a moment to just breathe and look around, appreciating his surroundings. 'Could life get any better in this moment?' he asked himself.

It was the second afternoon into their life-changing expedition, and both he and Roland vowed to make the most of their experience aboard the mighty ship. They decided to spend as much time as possible above deck as it was unlikely they would have this opportunity a second time. So there they were, along with a bloke named Will, whom they had met at breakfast earlier that day.

"You've got a good hand n' a good eye there, mate" Will said to Robin as he glanced down from where he stood to Robin's side, at the image Robin was currently depicting; a little girl in her Father's arms further down the deck, staring out into the vast ocean while the older man whispered to her, causing her to erupt in smiles and laughter every so often. It was a sight that warmed Robin's heart, and before he knew it, his hands had begun immortalising the image on his parchment.

"If it were me, I would be exploitin' that talent wherever I could, probably make meself a fine livin'", Will continued to which Robin returned a smirk.

"I sometimes sell them, but most of the time it is just a recreational hobby. There are some moments and people that I find to be so… alluring, and I just can't not capture it. My hands practically move of their own accord", Robin returns with a chuckle as he makes the finishing touches to his drawing.

"So, who will be your next masterpiece?" Roland jested, wiggling his brows comically as he came to stand next to Will, looking down at the artwork and turning his head slightly in order to better view it. "I reckon I would look quite _alluring_ in the glow of the afternoon sun, don't you?" he continued with a smirk.

Robin lightly shook his head with a chuckle and looked up from his sketchbook, ready to tell Roland to bugger off but his words died in his throat as his eyes wandered past his friend to a beautiful brunette by the railing on the upper deck.

He could vaguely hear Roland and Will speaking words to him but he was transfixed on her. The sun hung low in the sky on the other side of her body, casting a warm ethereal glow around her.

Robin couldn't recall a sight quite as captivating as the one currently in front of him, however, he noted the tension in her features. Her dark locks were pinned up in an elegant style and she wore a regal beige dress that accentuated her light olive complexion. Her eyes were closed and she was hugging her small frame, but not in a manner that indicated coldness. It looked more as though she were holding herself together. She opened her eyes but seemed to be staring blankly ahead.

It appeared as though the brunette was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and Robin couldn't help but wonder what had her feeling so unhappy, that even this majestic ship, the great outdoors and the wonder excitement of their journey cannot bring her cheer.

The next minute, his eyes were met with hers and he felt as though all of the wind had been knocked out of him. A moment later, she resumed her initial gaze, but at what seemed to be a torturously slow pace, locked back onto his gaze once more.

Her eyes were remarkable; vibrant whiskey irises muddled with warmed chocolate, yet they held such pain and… self-consciousness? He couldn't be certain, but what he _was_ certain of was that she was the most stunning creature he had ever laid his eyes upon.

He could gladly gaze upon her for hours but their moment was cut short as a man appeared behind her, bringing a hand to her shoulder. He watched her beautiful orbs run wide in fright at the unsuspected contact, as she braced herself. He couldn't help but wonder who the man was and feel unwarranted anger towards him at interrupting their all-too-brief connection.

Robin watched their exchange intently and noted her cold exterior towards the man. Who the hell was he? And while he wouldn't admit it aloud, Robin could feel the slight pull of jealousy towards him.

As he watched the brunette push past the man before disappearing inside the upper deck, he was drawn back to his surroundings by Roland, waving a hand in close proximity to his face; "Earth to Robin!" Roland laughed.

"Mate. She is _well_ outta ya league, and taken, from tha looks o' things", Will argued, "You've a better chance of turnin' straw into gold than her givin' ya anotha glance", he continued with a laugh.

Robin knew Will was likely correct on every aspect but he could still dream and was certain that no matter what the harsh reality, it would not prevent his thoughts from drifting to the beautiful brunette.

…

Later that evening, Robin found himself lying on his back, out on a bench on the lower deck near the very back of the ship, gazing at the stars across the unhindered night sky. Roland and Will were down below, drinking and having a merry time; and while Robin was quite partial to a good ale and live music, he opted to get some air instead, embracing the peace and quiet given that majority of the ship occupants were inside partaking in various festivities or tucked into bed.

As much as he tried to fight it, and in all honesty, he didn't try very hard, his mind wandered to the troubled brunette many times over the course of the evening. He wondered what she was doing and if she was faring better than she was earlier that day.

Robin took in a deep breath and sighed before turning his focus back to the night sky above him and began attempting to make out the various constellations, however, the stillness around him was interrupted by the pounding of what sounded like ladies' heels against the wooden boards of the deck.

Robin's brows furrowed in concentration as the hammering on the wood drew nearer. He could make out rapid breathing and faint sobbing and continued listening intently as the heavy footsteps flew past where he lay. He slowly sat up, eyes following the distressed woman as she continued running toward the very back of the ship.

The next minute, he felt his eyes widen as large as saucers and his breath catch in his throat for an entirely different reason, as he watched the beautiful brunette from earlier that afternoon mount the back railing of the ship and climb over to the outer surface. His feet were moving before his mind could even process what he was witnessing. "Wait! Don't do it, Milady!"

 ** _AN: so sorry for the delay! I promise the next chapter won't take as long! Thank you to all those who have read/followed/favourited/reviewed :) Have a wonderful weekend!_**


End file.
